


Kill Order

by lesbomancy



Series: Against the Occupation [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Balmorra, F/F, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axele Roschin's early years in the beginning of the Balmorran resistance, from a Lieutenant in the Balmorran Freedom Corps to her own woman, her time with the Strategic Information Service and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Order

Usually all you needed to break into an Imperial facility with moderate success was a few door codes and maybe the name of who was on shift that night. Sergeant Kellis went beyond duty, the mousy Imperial actually managing to impress Axele with the amount of information she passed off at the usual dead drop. Guard rotations, sleeping schedule, shipping manifests for the two connected hangars as well as the location of each emergency exit. Axele didn’t need the last part; she worked freight in Sobrik before the occupation, though she gave points to Kellis for her characteristic thoroughness. Tapping contacts who would accidentally give information was rough, Axele knew she got lucky with Kellis.

Showing people the kindness that they always wanted to feel but never did was always the easiest way to turn them. Sure, it was artificial for the most part but there were lives at stake. If she had to stomp on the heartstrings of a lanky Imperial who barely squeaked by to become an NCO then she’d do it without hesitation. The cause always came first. She taught that to her closest confidants, she expected them to live as she did and was disappointed when nobody could hack it. She enjoyed love, being in love, but she hated what it brought with it. The yearning, the baggage, the weakness.

It was hard to stand for yourself when your heart went aflutter for another. Axele always managed to get past it somehow, much like how she stuffed any lingering emotions down deep as she reviewed all of Kellis’ data, made a plan and assigned people to move on the parts she could make actionable. She sat alone with a tall bottle of unbranded liquor, relishing in the burn that came from alcohol brewed in someone's basement. The coaster underneath the bottle had her orders like it always did. She wondered how she could live as one of the higher ups, being too paranoid to leave a cave to shit or so much as say a word to anyone around them for fear of prying Imperial eyes.

Communicating through coasters was the least annoying aspect of her superiors and she was reminded of that when she slipped the coaster into her lap and flipped it over. Their cipher wasn’t an easy one, almost a mixture of mathematics and street slang. After translating it her expression soured and she was more than a little ticked off.

KILL THE IMPERIAL

Axele tore the paper coaster in half several times until the shredded bits of paper were small enough to jam into her half-empty glass. She watched the bits darken with liquid and turn pulpy, her server eventually taking the glass away to replace it with a new one. This was the third time they asked that and Axele was just as pleased to see the words as when she got them after a night of pazaak and falling asleep in Axele’s apartment together. She thought about disobeying the order, forcing a slicer friend or two to forge transfer papers to somewhere more scenic but she realized that even if she succeeded, she’d be held accountable. They’d just kill her for failing, just to be certain that there wasn’t an Imperial leak.

Better her than someone Kellis didn’t know. She had a job to do, Kellis was risking herself for something she wanted for herself in the same way Axele was. In Axele’s mind everyone was out for that little bit of happy that they could hold onto, with Kellis finding it at the worst possible time that she could.

It wasn’t every day that your romantic celebratory dinner checklist included a poison capsule.


End file.
